Problem: Solve for $t$ : $-24 = -29 + t$
Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-24 {+ 29}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -24 &=& -29 + t \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -24 {+ 29} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 5$